<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worship by thecatsred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520094">Worship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatsred/pseuds/thecatsred'>thecatsred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/F, Kitchen Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatsred/pseuds/thecatsred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After several weeks apart, Fareeha and Satya finally get some time to themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A request from the wonderful @ starstormie on Twitter! </p>
<p>They wanted to see some SymmPharah! Enjoy :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On their second day of much needed downtime, Satya is in the kitchen busy peeling carrots when Fareeha finds her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fareeha presses up against her from behind and leaves a few soft kisses along Satya’s neck, receiving a pleased giggle in reward. The carrots are quickly forgotten. Encouraged by the response, Fareeha runs her hand down Satya’s side, passing over her hip and then a little further down, thumb resting just underneath the curve of Satya’s ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assumed when you said you were hungry,” Satya begins with a knowing smile. “I thought you meant for dinner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fareeha hums and kisses along Satya’s back and shoulders, over the light fabric of her dress. “There’s nothing wrong with a little snack, is there?” She asks, starting to push up the edge of Satya’s dress, her fingers finding soft, warm skin. “I can stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With dinner no longer a priority, Satya shakes her head. “No need.” She spreads her legs only a touch wider, though it’s permission enough for Fareeha, both of them used to each other’s cues. Satya looks over her shoulder, almost coy. “I’ve missed you.” She admits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fareeha lets out a puff of air in agreement. They’d been separated for a few weeks, with Fareeha’s work and Satya’s study. But they had time together now, and they planned to make the most of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sinking down to her knees, Fareeha presses both hands up the backs of Satya’s thighs, hiking her dress up over her hips and exposing her perky ass at face level. Satya wore simple panties, a blue shimmery material that was like silk on Fareeha’s calloused fingers as she pulls it to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling the cold air around her, Satya gasps and pushes herself further from the counter, closer to her lover. Fareeha smiles, snaking a hand between the warmth of Satya’s thighs. “You’re gorgeous,” She whispers as she pushes two fingers inside Satya’s outer lips and spreads them. Satya trembles above her in anticipation. “Sing for me, love. I wanna hear your voice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satya’s gasp quickly turns into a soft whine as Fareeha moves in further, and a hot, wet tongue slips along her lips. She tilts her hips back, eager to feel Fareeha on her as she grips tightly to the counter. “Oh,” She moans, getting lost in the feeling of Fareeha’s tongue pressing inside her, muscle held taut as it moves, in and out. She can feel her clit pounding, but the tongue is only a tease, and she wants more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fareeha-” Her breath hitches, and catches on the name as the fingers from earlier are slipped inside of her without warning. “Oh, oh please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She has to let go of the counter to press on her clit, rutting against her hand while Fareeha continues to explore her, but not quite reaching what she needs at this angle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to you,” Fareeha starts, sounding a little breathless. She leans her head on Satya’s thigh and watches her fingers come out slick before pressing them back inside, crooking the ends and dragging her fingertips over a certain spot that has Satya almost bucking back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shifts on her knees, uncomfortable pressure in her own jeans forgotten for the time being, all that matters now was the divine woman in front of her. “I love you.” She says in reverence. “You’re like a goddess, calling out for me. Let me hear the desperation in your voice. I want you to say it...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever had been building in Satya crumbles at those words. Her mouth parts just as she hears the metallic slide of a zipper. Her heart thumps in her chest. “Please, Fareeha, I need you. I want you inside, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She barely gets the words out between soft gasps of pleasure running through her. “I love you too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’ve missed you so much. I’ve thought of you so often…” She whispers, biting her bottom lip to keep herself from spilling more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way Satya holds back doesn’t escape Fareeha at all. She kisses her way up Satya’s thigh before standing tall behind her, leaning against the small of Satya’s back. “I’ll give you what you want.” She promises with a grin in her tone as she presses her palm against one of Satya’s breasts, the edge of her thumb flicking over the hardening nipple. “You’re perfect for me, Satya.” She whispers. Her free hand moves back down to pull Satya’s cheeks apart a little, to make room. “Absolutely perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satya hangs in limbo for only a moment further, holding her breath as she feels Fareeha’s cock nudge up against her cunt, wet already from pre, but getting more and more slick as she slides it back and forth between her lips in a way that drives Satya mad. “I want to feel the rest of you.” She says, pushing back not-too-subtly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fareeha seems to get the hint, and takes a moment to pull Satya’s undies further to the side as she grabs her cock, gives it a quick pump, and lines herself up. Satya inhales, standing on her tiptoes, one hand still pressing harsh circles against her clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes just a second of adjusting and then Fareeha’s sinking herself inside that clenching heat. The breath Satya’s been holding is punched out of her as Fareeha bottoms out. “Ah!” She gasps, bending forward, letting the counter take most of their combined weight. “Oh, Fareeha.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fareeha lets out a long breath, centering herself. It’d been too long since they’ve had time, since they’ve made time for just themselves like this. She tilts her head back, swallowing down a wave of emotion as she starts to pick up a steady but punishing pace. Satya’s getting pushed into the counter, little out little moans with each thrust. Her head’s turned to the side just enough that Fareeha can see the bright blush across her cheeks, and that fuels her on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushes Satya’s dress up further and sneaks a hand under, slipping up to cup one of Satya’s breasts in her hand again, forefinger and thumb gently rolling her nipple while she squeezes the supple flesh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satya’s body feels confused, lost in a sensation of feeling and emotion in a way she can’t rightly parse, wanting to push back and meet Fareeha’s thrusts while also trying to rock against her own hand and press closer to the hand on her breast. She closes her eyes and focuses on Fareeha. On her hands, hot on her body, blunt nails leaving red crescents on Satya’s skin in evidence of her desire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satya tightens her inner muscles around Fareeha’s cock, drawing a soft moan from her that has Satya speeding up her hand on her clit. “How you feel inside...” She says, barely able to hear her own words over the pounding of blood in her head. “Fareeha, you’re beautiful.” She adds, thoughts disjointed. “You make me like this, only you. Just you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Always </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.” Fareeha’s thrusts start to falter in their rhythm, and Satya smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Continuing, Satya pitches her voice lower, softer, private. “You’re -</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah! </span>
  </em>
  <span>- the only one who does this to me.” She tries her best to stand up, reaching around to pill Fareeha in for a fierce kiss. When she pulls back, her words are said against Fareeha’s lips. “I want to feel it, all of you. I want every beautiful part of you, Fareeha. Everything,” She grips the counter once more and slips her fingers inside of her panties, feels her clit pound with the beat of her heart. “Give me everything.” She squeezes around Fareeha again, and Fareeha has to press her forehead against Satya’s back to keep herself from spilling too early.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That knowledge is enough for Satya, and not a second later she’s calling out Fareeha’s name in a shout, all breath pulled from her lungs as her cunt convulses around Fareeha’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fareeha is quick to follow, voice only a whimper as she reaches her own peak, her hips stilling behind Satya as the last of her come drips from her softening cock. She pulls out, and watches as Satya’s quick to push her fingers inside herself, collecting what she can of the clearish liquid on her fingers before it starts to drip down the inside of her thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satya slowly turns around, hand up and thumb smearing their combined fluids over her fingers. “I wonder,” She says, a mischievous look on her face that Fareeha loves with all her heart. “Is it still as sweet as last time?” She brings her fingers up to her mouth in what Fareeha guesses is slow motion, considering how time seems to have stopped entirely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satya’s tongue flicks out for a taste, and judging by the pleased look on her face, she’s right. Fareeha closes her eyes for a bit, holding onto Satya for dear life. “You’re trying to kill me.” She accuses, though there’s no salt in her words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satya laughs and wraps her arms around Fareeha’s waist, holding her close. “Never.” Satya says, nuzzling against Fareeha’s chest. “I want you with me for as long as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fareeha pulls away just enough to look at Satya’s face, smiling at her with a tenderness she feels down to her core. “Hmm, is that so?” She asks, even though she knows the answer that quickly follows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>